Dear Mum
by Squeaker22
Summary: [[ONE SHOT]] I miss you and dad a lot. Things are getting pretty tough around here. The Soc’s and us Greaser’s are on hate terms.


(Author Note: This was originally a LA assignment, and I like it a little but, and I decided to post it. Its only up to the end of chapter 3. But Read and Review, and Predict what my LA teacher will give me. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ponyboy or the rest of the characters, they are S.E. Hinton's, although this is a really good story, well up to I've read. Which is up to the end of Chapter 7.)

November 12, 1967

Dear Mum,

I miss you and dad a lot. Things are getting pretty tough around here. The Soc's and us Greaser's are on hate terms, and have been having rumbles like no end. We can't even talk to them without getting jumped. Our friends have stayed the same, but their personalities have changed a bit.

Sodapop still has his job at the DX station, and is one of the only people who I can actually talk to without being laughed at. He just seems to understand. Her looks and acts just like you and dad. Many people compare me to him, and say we look a like. I don't see it.

Darrel, or Darry has become stressed from feeling that he has to run the family. Right now he is working two jobs, and earns the most of the money for us. Darry and I have become really distant, and I wish I could talk to him more. Sometimes I wish that he wouldn't feel so stressed I think he might kill himself one day because of all the stress he has built up.

Poor Johnny, he has been jumped so many times, his parents hurt him, he has grew timid, and rarely voices his opinion. Its just not fair. I wish you were still here, so he could come stay with us. I don't think he would want to, he tries so hard to be close with his parents it reminds me of Dally and mines relationship. Even though people keep telling me that he loves me, and he cares for me.

The rest of our gang is practically the same, Dallas or Dally is wanted by the fuzz in two cities, and still isn't scared. Steve is still Sodapop's best friend, and works at the DX station with him. Two-bit is the same tough guy he used to be.

I feel like such a outsider compared to the group. I am the only one really interested in reading, I am the only one who appreciates the beauty of nature, like watching the sunset, and I am the only one with good grades. Yet again, none of us really fit in, were all really different, and yet we are the same.

There is no one who I can really truly tell everything to. I have Sodapop, who is always open to listen, but I can't tell him anything. I also have Johnny, who is also there to talk, and when I just need to get away. But with Johnny I have to be careful what I say around him, he can be really sensitive. Sometimes the only way to clear my mind is to get lost in a good book, fantasizing about life where it doesn't matter where your from, escaping from the real world. I used to like to just go for walks alone, but I can anymore. The Soc's have been jumping us Greaser's, every time they see us.

But I guess I cannot say all Soc's are bad. I have met a nice one. Her name is Cherry Valance, you could say Cherry and I have a lot in common. We both enjoy to watch the sunset, we both think being in the other standing would be better, and we both hate it when people fight. I guess if I could talk to her, I might be able to get it all out. But she's a Soc and I'm a Greaser. We just don't mix.

Sometimes I wish that it didn't matter what type you were. Where you were from, what type of clothes you wear, or the money you have. I wish that we could all just talk, and not be jumped because you talked to one person. I wish that it could all be happy. But I know just aswell as anyone that this will never happen. I have to live with being a Greaser. Don't get me wrong I love being a Greaser, but I've always wondered is there more?

Love, Your Son,

Ponyboy Curtis

(Authors Note: So what did you think of it? I really like it. Remember to Review and Predict my mark? Please- This is before Johnny kills they guy, just to make this perfectly clear.)


End file.
